


Did it Occur to You?

by MoonShoesReyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Fix It, Fix-It, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShoesReyes/pseuds/MoonShoesReyes
Summary: Rose can't trust the Doctor after his encounter with Madame Du Pompadour.





	Did it Occur to You?

**Author's Note:**

> ok I read something that said Rose would be weepy about how dick-like the Doctor acted and it made me upset because fuck that she trusted him and he left her to die on that ship. Ok this was born from anger!  
> Byeeeee

            “Rose, I’m sorry if what happened between Madame de Pompadour and I hurt your feelings, but you have to understand-“

            “You think I’m hurt, Doctor? You think I’m some jealous school girl who’s spirit you crushed? I’m not hurt, I’m furious!”

            “What, I’m not allowed to like a girl?”

            “I don’t care about that, Doctor!” Rose said, shouting now. She took a moment, collecting herself, before continuing to speak, quieter, but just as ferocious.

            “I don’t care that you fell in love with some French Courtesan that you had known for all of twenty minutes. I mean, it doesn’t feel great, but I can understand it. I can even accept it. I can accept you getting drunk with Reinnette, while Mickey and I almost died, because you didn’t know. What I can’t accept is you _leaving_ me.”

            “Oh, Rose, I didn’t leave you,” the Doctor answered, flippantly.

            “Oh really? Ok, then. Answer me this. When you went through during the party, did you have a way to get back?” Rose asked, crossing her arms.

            “It’s me! I always find a way, you know that, we’ve done it enough.”

            “Yes, but did you _know._ Doctor, did you have a 100 percent guarantee that you would have found a way back on to that ship, and back to the TARDIS?”

            The Doctor’s eyes softened, as he said “I guess, no. I wasn’t thinking, but she was in danger, she could have died!”

            “So could we!” Rose shouted. “Doctor, if you hadn’t found a way back, Mick and I would have _died_ alone, thousands of years and even more miles away from our home. Because we put our trust in you. I was willing to die on the Game Station with you and Jack, because we went out fighting, and we fought to live. And you, the old, big-eared, leather-wearing you, sent me home, to save me. You would have died to save me. But this was an unnecessary death sentence.”

            The Doctor’s face had fallen as Rose spoke. It’s like these things hadn’t even occurred to him.

            “God, you really are thick sometimes aren’t you. My mum never would have known what happened to me. And Mickey! Mickey was only there because he trusted me. So his death would have been on me. I could’ve lost my best friend. I mean, I guess I still did.”

            “Rose-“

            She didn’t let him finish. “Did you even think of me at all?” She asked, voice breaking.

            “Oh, Rose-“ He walked toward her, hand lifting as if to go to her head. She stepped away from him.

            “No. No, I can’t, I can’t do this anymore. I could always throw myself into danger because I trusted you to help me out of it. But I don’t – I can’t trust you any more, can I?”

            The Doctor’s face had become solemn. “What are you saying, Rose.”

            She took a deep breath, “I’m saying, take me home. Drop me and Mick off, and find another girl to drag around and play with. Because I can’t be it anymore.”

            The Doctor swallowed deeply. Before nodding, a small bob of the head. “If that’s what you want.”

            “It’s not what I want, Doctor!” She exclaimed, exasperated. “It’s what’s best.”

            He continued nodding, almost mechanically. “Okay, alright. Alright then, let’s go, get you home.”

            Rose couldn’t help but notice the use of the English let’s go, as opposed to allons-y. Despite herself, and despite the resolve that had settled within her, the worry fought its way to the surface.

            But, instead of addressing it, Rose just pushed it back down, and returned to her room to pack her belongings.


End file.
